


Cracked Perfection

by Oparu



Series: a baby dragon and her terrible purple hat [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Mentions of lost loves (Daniel, Robin) of sorrows and hope. Mal and Regina’s imperfections and losses make them whole.Wedding fic, because why not?





	Cracked Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the poem Mouthful of Forevers by Clementine von Radics - http://februarypoem.tumblr.com/post/63010670564/i-am-not-the-first-person-you-loved-you-are-not

Regina and Henry arrive at the same moment, standing in the grass between rows of chairs, beneath floating lanterns. The park glows golden, with fire above, captured in little globes of glass and magic.  

Laughter follows the stillness of shock. Regina’s interrupted her own wedding, made an entrance among friends when she once stood before enemies. 

“Sorry I’m late.” 

Robin’s buried not far from here, beneath the grass they stand on. Regina murdered a groom in a park on the anniversary of Daniel’s death. Daniel died again in the horse barn beyond the reception tent. 

Regina can’t walk into the barn without stiffening, can’t walk past the cemetery without looking too long. They’re haunted by their losses, consumed by the dust of hearts, of family. They both wake gasping in turns, sweat plastering sheets to naked skin. 

There are better ways to lose one’s breath than nightmares. 

Regina kisses her shoulder. 

Unlike Regina, Mal dreams of invaders in her cave, of empty coils that were wrapped around an egg torn away. 

It’s more acute with the little spark within. No magic shell protects the whisper of Lily and Henry’s little sister. Fire grows on water, a floating little light. Her stomach knots because Snow and David sit in the front row, beside Emma and Killian.

They’re Regina’s family. 

They took Lily. 

Can she lay that to rest with Robin? Ask him to watch over her daughter as he must watch over Regina, over his son?

Regina smiles, blushing a little, almost timid, and Henry squeezes her hand. 

They walk up together while Lily reaches for her. 

There’s no reason to be afraid, to let fear run cold in her stomach. Her family is here: Regina, Lily and Henry. Her nest is safe, and this funny little town, from the old wolf to the cricket, the mermaids and the trolls of the wood, is home. 

Most of them are here (for the food)

Or music. Dancing.

She’s not part of them.

Yet Emma did her hair, Killian painted her eyelids and made her tea and maybe this is home. 

Not just because of Regina, and her smile.

But Henry and the way he hugs his mother then grins at Mal.

The way Lily kisses her cheek, then Regina’s, then grabs her brother’s hand like a lifeline as they go sit down. 

The Old Wolf clears her throat before them.

Regina leans in, eyes wet and shining. She pats the rubies around Mal’s neck then takes her hands. 

Human weddings are a funny thing, standing up, making declarations, promises of hope and fidelity. This is not Regina’s first forever, nor Mal’s first happy beginning. Scars have made their hearts heavy, ink-stained with pain. 

And yet…

Regina’s smile glows with hope, with acceptance and warmth. 

“Are you both ready?” The Old Wolf asks, resting her hands on her hips. “We’re already off to a late start and the food won’t stay warm forever.” 

Regina leans close, her forehead against Mal’s cheek in a blissful moment of surrender. 

“I love you.” 

“You look beautiful.”

“I’m sorry–”

“No, dear, not today.” Mal touches their foreheads together, breathing in Regina’s scent. “Today, you are perfect.”

_Today you are mine._ _Tomorrow, forever, as long as we get._

Scars, tears and laughter. Hope and fear, patience and nightmares and quiet. They hold hands, turning that tearstained page together. 

They nod to the Old Wolf.

And begin. 


End file.
